The Goat Huntress
by Artimex19
Summary: Saraya Navy, an 18 year old who has been given a second chance to become a Huntress after she was expelled during her first year at Beacon. She reunites with old friends plus old enemys, but she also makes new friends. FYI: I'm not that good at summaries, so I hope you think I'm better at writing my stories. *Contains Swearing*


**Character Bio**

 **Full Name:** Saraya Navy

 **Race:** Faunus

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:** 6'6" (minus horns) - 7'5" (with horns)

 **Complexion:** Lightly Tanned

 **Handedness:** Left

 **Hair Colour:** Dark blue with purple highlights

 **Eye Colour:** Left Eye = Light Blue Right Eye = Light Brown

 **Aura Colour:** Multi-Coloured

 **Semblance:** Summoning

Saraya Navy is and 18 year old girl with a light tan complexion, similar to that of Yatsuhashi.

She has long wavy dark blue hair that has purple highlights and is shaved on the left side.

Her left eye is a light blue, and her right eye is a light brown. When she is using her semblance, the whole of her eyes change to a solid black.

Saraya has many scars from fights with Grimm and other people. Her most noticable scars, due to her outfit, are four long claw marks that go diagonally across her stomach, beginning under her left breast and ending just slightly above her right hip.

Saraya's outfit consists of; black combat boots that reach just below her knee with white laces, plus a pair of black and grey camouflage skinny jeans that also provide unrestricted movement. Her jeans have multiple straps and pockets which Saraya uses to holster; throwing knives, dust cartridges and other necessary supplies. She wears a black long-sleeved crop top which has her emblem on the back, plus a black and white bandana around her neck. Along with a black beanie and golded, spiked steampunk goggles on her head.

Another feature Saraya has is that she has two magnetic plates surgically attached to each of her forearms, which are used to holster her two main weapons.

 **Sleepwear:**

Saraya's sleepwear is similar to that of Yang's. She wears a black sports bra and black boy shorts, white have white and blue intertwining details on the waistband and her emblem on the left leg.

 **Personality:**

The peronality of Saraya is known to be very secretive and she has learnt to be very sceptical of who she can and cannot trustin her life. People have been known to describe her as a hazard to herself and the people around her. She has a very short temper and she has been known too lash out at people if pushed too far, this is the main reason as to why she was excluded from Beacon the previous year. Saraya is foul mouthed and, when she gets close to people, she is extremely protective of them and will do anything she can to keep them from harm. Even if it means putting herself in danger.

 **Abilities:**

Due to her being a Faunus, Saraya has the ability of night-vision, and she has faster reflexes than the average human. Saraya is also an extremely advanced combatant for her age, due to the vigorous training she went through with fellow faunus during her time in the White Fang, such as Adam Taurus and also her parents before they were killed.

 **Semblance:**

Saraya's semblance, is the ability to summon anyone and anything that she has killed during her lifetime.

 **Weaknesses:**

Even though Saraya is and experienced fighter, she has a few weaknesses. An example of this is that she is still slightly haunted by the deaths of her parents, and a reminder of the night they were killed causes her to become more isolated from others and distracted during fights. Another weakness, is that because her primary weapons are two katanas, she has a slight disadvantage against ranged weapons like rifles.

 **Wapons:**

Saraya's primary weapons are two katanas. One has a black blade with green detailing and a green handle, which she named Obsidian. The second has a green blade with black detailing and a black handle, which she dubbed as Jade. The collapsed mode of her katanas are simply just the handles, which makes them easier to carry and also easier to attach to the magnetic plates on her forearms. Saraya's secondary weapons are just small throwing knives infused with different dusts, like fire, explosive and gravity, which makes them more effective for different situations.


End file.
